


[Podfic] Tony Stark Finds Himself a Family (That Doesn't Suck)

by Boompowkablam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bullies, But There's No Character Hate, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Harley is, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, It'll All Turn Out in the End, M/M, Metal Arm Mechanics, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Protective Harley Keener, Such a slow burn it's like melting a glacier with a blowdryer, The Birds and the Bees Talk, Tony Stark Defence Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but it'll happen, mentions of child abuse, not team Cap friendly, you will pry jarvis from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: A Podfic Of Orbingarrow's StoryA collection of one-shots about how Tony lost his team and found his family.Featuring- a less problematic Spider-Man recruitment scene- JARVIS mandated Sex-Ed- a Tony Stark Defense Squad worth something- a slow but genuine team reconciliation- and the all important answer to the question Tony Stark + Happiness = ?Podfic Chapter 1-8





	1. [Podfic]Tony Stark Finds Himself A Family (That Doesn't Suck) Part 1 Chapter 1-8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Stark Finds Himself a Family (That Doesn't Suck)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803050) by [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow). 



> Hey so this is one of my favorite series and orbingarrow said i could podfic it so here I am. This is chapter 1-8. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also I think I did this right come stop by tumblr and talk with me if you want. 
> 
> [Boompowkablam](http://boompowkablam.tumblr.com) 

**Text:** [Tony Stark Finds Himself a Family [That Doesn't Suck]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803050/chapters/26624655)

 **Author:** [Orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow)

 **Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 52:13

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2bbsaqnle7ix4k7/Tony_Stark_Finds_Himself_A_Family_%2528That_Doesn%2527t_Suck%2529_part1_chapter1-8.mp3/file) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	2. [Podfic] Tony Stark Finds Himself A Family (That Doesn't Suck) Part 2 Chapter 9-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my humans ! I have brought you an update it only took a month which is super fast compared to how long it took to make the first part. If you could tell me if this is better or worse then the first part that would be great. This is chapter 9-12 I hope you like it!! Also the first part got 232 downloads like holy damn i cant even!

**Text:** [Tony Stark Finds Himself A Family (That Doesn't Suck)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803050/chapters/26624655)

 **Author:** [Orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow)

 **Reader:** [Boompowkablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 1:06:55

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dafd6my4ehp2sun/Tony_Stark_Finds_Himself_A_Family_%2528That_Doesn%2527t_Suck%2529_Part_2_Chapter_9-12.mp3/file)


	3. [Podfic] Tony Stark Finds Himself A Family (That Doesn't Suck) Part 3 Chapter 13-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 13-15 of Tony Stark Finds Himself A Family (That Doesn't Suck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello humans I am running behind this month sorry about that. Hope you enjoy, only three more chapters and i will be caught up . I am super excited

**Text:** [Tony Stark Finds Himself A Family (That Doesn't Suck)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803050/chapters/26624655)

**Author:** [Orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 1:16:23

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gmgri1obmxodcdz/Tony_Stark_Finds_Himself_A_Family_%2528That_Doesn%2527t_Suck%2529_Part_3_Chapter_13-15.mp3/file)


	4. [Podfic] Tony Stark Finds Himself A Family (That Doesn't Suck) Part 4 Chapter 16-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 16-18 of Tony Stark Finds Himself A Family (That Doesn't Suck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My humans holy crap I have caught up !!! Anyway this has been so much fun Thank You for all the comments and kudos!! If you want to read some more awesome fics check out orbingarrow's page. One of my favorites is The Company You Keep there is a podfic for that one made by Dendritic_Trees. Its awesome!! The Stars Go Red is also great so go take a look and see if you like it. As always I hope that this isn't the worst and that you enjoy it!!!

**Text:** [Tony Stark Finds Himself A Family (That Doesn't Suck)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803050/chapters/26624655)

**Author:** [Orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 1:13:44

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gi518w6pui1jt1m/Tony_Stark_Finds_Himself_A_Family_%2528That_Doesn%2527t_Suck%2529_Part_4_Chapter_16-18.mp3/file)


End file.
